User talk:EnlightenedShadow
Talk Page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Kodamon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:KodamonInfobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 22:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Help With Kodamon Wikia I wish I could help with this but I can not. The current administrators had no part in making our skin. The most I can tell you is to go to your preferences and click on the skin tab. Scroll to the bottom, set it to custom and follow the instructions. I do know that you need a little bit of knowledge CSS. I wish I could help more... - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Help With Kodamon Wikia Wait, you just said how to change the skin, right? I need help to making a template, hopefully you know that, if not, that's ok too, maybe I should ask Potroast42 as he is like the main administrator and should now how. By template, I mean, like a Creature Templeate (where it has Health, Mana, Spells, Description, etc.) and User Templates (where it has Health, Mana, Spells, Power Pip Chance, etc.). Kodamon (the creatures in the game that will each have their own pages on Kodamon Wikia) will have things like attacks, health, ap (attack points) for the attacks, and more stuff, i need to know how to make a template for that so lots of people can use it. Plese tell me if I should ask Potroast42 about this or if you can help. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 23:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Help With Kodamon Wikia Oh I see what you mean now. Yes I have a rather vast experience with creating templates. But in order to do so you will need to understand how the MediaWiki engine works and you will need to learn all of the coding techniques. Take a look here: http://wizard101.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:CreatureInfobox&action=edit Don't change anything but if none of that makes any sense and or you have no coding experience, then it will be really difficult to learn. I'm not saying that I wouldn't be willing to help you out though. You should give me a link to the wiki and describe what you want so I can see what I can do. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll Probably Need Help When I checked out the page, it did look very confusing. On normal wikipedia, everything is coded like when you click on Source here but that was even more to an extreme. I'm sorry to say that I didn't understand any of it, all i saw were a bunch of wizard101 words, /'s and \'s, |'s, {'s and }'s, and 's, and ('s and )'s plus probably even more characters because as soon as I saw that, my mind was blown, XD. I hope it wont take too much of your time away from editing wizard101 wikia by asking for your help but I really do. If you want, you can click on anything that says Kodamon WIkia, because it itself is a link to the website or click on this link here: http://www.kodamon.wikia.com. If you do think it would take too long and maybe me just telling you what I need the template to be of would be faster, then I'll put what the template needs here in the order for it to appear: *Image *Level Found In The Wild *Health Gained Per Level *Attack Stat Gained Per Level *Defence Stat Gained Per Level *Super Attack Stat Gained Per Level *Super Defence Stat Gained Per Level *Speed Gained Per Level *Health At LVL. 100 *1st Attack it can learn *2nd Attack it can learn *(etc. with these attacks up till 20) *Amount of AP it has for 1st Attack *Amount of AP it has for 2nd Attack *(etc. with these AP for all 20 attacks) *Special Power It Has *Type Boost *Type Same *Type Resist *Super-Hit Ratio *Height *Weight Hopefully, we can get this template to come to life and if you ever decide to edit Kodamon Wikia after this template has been made, you'll be seeing A LOT of it. Thanks for any help you can give! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 00:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) After We Went On Chat... Sorry but after we finished chatting, my dad told me to get off the computer and I haven't been back on until now. I'm going to go make the test page for Kodamon Wikia right now and I'll post back afterwards. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 05:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, DONE! It took me from when I made that "After We Went On Chat..." section until now but it's finally done. I am going to explain it to you a bit. I want the description to be on the left of the KodamonBox just as the description to a creature on wizard101 would be to the left of the CreatureBox. The picture of the kodamon will be part of the KodamonBox just like a CreatureBox. The rest of the stats will be below, again, like the CreatureBox. Much of the stats have ??? instaed of an exact stat and this is because Kodamon still hasn't come up with those. Intergrate those into the KodamonBox but just get rid of the ???'s, that way, once we do come up with what to put there, the KodamonBox already has a space for that for when we do know what to put there. Also, there are three ways to get to the test page: #Go to the Kodamon Wikia website by either clicking on Kodamon Wikia or clicking on this link: http://www.kodamon.wikia.com. Then, search up "Paz" in the search bar, Paz is the name of one of the kodamon. That's the test page, Paz. #Go to the Kodamon Wikia website by either clicking on Kodamon Wikia or clicking on this link: http://www.kodamon.wikia.com. Then, search up "KodaFrank" in the search bar, the KodaFrank (short for KodaFranklin just as the PokeDex is short for PokeDexter) is the encyclopedia for the names of all the kodamon. The very first one on the list is Paz, click on that link and you'll be brought to the page. #Go to this link that goes directly to the page (this is the easiest): http://kodamon.wikia.com/wiki/Paz Once there, make sure to take in mind what I said above and that's pretty much it! Thanks for the help! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 19:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) More Help With Kodamon Wikia Say, I dont want to sound rude or ungrateful by asking you for even more help but there are a couple more things that i'm pretty sure involve that coding stuff so I'm not sure how to do it. I will devide it into two groups: Major Help *Now that the KodaFrank is made (sense about half a week ago), I need a previous kodamon and next kodamon button. I'm not really sure how to explain this so for you to see it, i'll just post a link to a Pokemon Page on the Pokemon Wikia: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Vaporeon. This is for Vaporeon and at the top, you'll see an arrow pointing to the left for the pokemon that comes before it and an arrow pointing to the right for the pokemon that comes after it. In this case, Eevee comes before it, Jolteon comes after it. We might as well keep working on the test page so for Paz, the kodamon before it is the last kodamon in the KodaFrank and is a legendary called Tartarusapien. The one after it is Paz's evolution called Zacat. This thing that shows what comes before and after isnt as good as the one on the Bulbapedia, that one is much better but I gave you a link to the one on Wikia because I figured it might be easier. I would however like for you to check it out in case it's not harder than the other one so here is a link to Vaporeon on Bulbapedia: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vaporeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon). Like before, if you choose to help me with this, you only have to make one, once it's a template, I'll spread it through out all the pages to come for the kodamon. *Even thouthe KodaFrank has been made, it's still doesn't look that good, the pokemon wikia doesn't have a good one either but the Bulbapedia has a great one. I'll give you a link to the pokedex on that website so you can look at it and see if you can make the same thing for Kodamon: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Natdex. Sense we only have one generation so far, I would like the little pokedex boxes to be same size but I would need four of them. Each one containing 51 kodamon just like the pokemon up until the fourth box only contains 4 kodamon because there would be 4 left over. As the game progresses, more will be added but not until the game is released. *I can see that from the start of a Wikia to the Wizard101 wikia menu is very different and it also gives me an option to edit the menu. When I clicked on it, I can see that it's easier than most of the coding things and I even tried doing it but even that was too confusing. I need help on making that menu. Here are the things I would like to be on the menu and when you highlight over one in the menu (once it's complete), the ones that are below the other one without a number are the option I want to be a dropdown: #Places Cities and Towns Moton Region Sleater Town Lilypool City Zephyr Town Boulder City Cinderville Lilac Town Mirage City Dusk Town Spyre City Islands Moton Region Invisible Garden Corina Island Spherical Islands Snitcher Island Legendary Island Caves and Mountains Moton Region Mt. Scoria Mt. Shadow Traveler's Cave Team Time's Hideout Team Space's Hideout Battle Infinity Course Locations Moton Region Haunted Shack Fun House The Academy Dance Hall Sacred Temple (Theres a sixth one thats unnamed...) 2. Types Water Ice Fire Light Time Fighting Electric Grass Flying Normal Psychic Dark Poison Steel Space Ground Rock Dragon 3. Attacks 4. Abilities 5. Characters Comic Strip In case this is a bit confusing for you, let me put an example of what one of the things on the Wizard101 Wikia menu would look like in my writing: 1. Locations All Locations All Group Instances All Gauntlet Instances All Level Instances Wizard City Commons Merle Ambrose's House Minigame Fairgrounds Wizard City Library Pet Pavillian Golem Court Golem Tower Dragon's Mouth Cave And etc. and etc., that's how it would look, with this, you should be able to get an idea of how I want the menu to look. Also, keep all the options that are there right now other than the 1st Generation Games which I added by accident and can't get rid of for some reason... Minor Help *In this Wizard101 Wikia, there are "Category Pages" and I'm not sure how to make them, only how to make "Article Pages". I would like several category pages for example, Grass Type, which would have a list of the Grass Type Kodamon or Grass Type attacks and several other things. I'm not sure how to make one of these and I'm pretty sure it DOESN'T have to do with coding so if you want, you can just tell me what to click on because I figure it's pretty much like making a normal article page. *This one has to do with ALL wikias, when I made my signature a while ago, it worked as you can see whenever I post something now but even on my account on Kodamon Wikia (same account as wizard101 wika), it saves my signature. I want to know if there's a way to have to different signatures for each of the wikias. I don't want to sign something saying I'm an Ice Wizard on Kodamon and I dont want to sign something saying I'm the C.E.O. of J. C. Corp. on Wizard101. This is probably the least important but I would still like to know. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 20:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) So I'm Done The paz test page is complete just to let you know, i'l check back frequently to see when you've made it into a template. Now i'll be able to add the template to all 157 kodamon! How Do I Make You An Administrator? I'm not exactly sure how to make people an administrator, I'm looking through my prefrences and your page but can't find anything. I'm going to keep looking meanwhile... Reply To change a user's rights, go here: http://kodamon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Chat http://tinychat.com/kodamonchat